


Kisses Cursed: The Game

by Lydia_Theda



Series: Kisses Cursed [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Choose Your Own Adventure, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interactive Fiction, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Role-Playing Game, Video & Computer Games, Walkthrough Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Theda/pseuds/Lydia_Theda
Summary: This is an RPG/interactive fiction/visual novel adventure game based on the Harry Potter fanfiction Kisses Cursed and its prequel Petals Fallen by the Fictionist and Lydia Theda, respectively.(Well, sort of.)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, this is not a _real_ game, role-playing or otherwise. I don't have anything for you to download, let alone actually play.
> 
> I'm not likely to, either – I know next to nothing about actual game design. I’ve fiddled around with creating what I have now dubbed the KC RPG on various programs (TADS 3 and Ren'Py, most notably) but not to the level that I’d be able to make this game a reality. 
> 
> Therefore I am just going to describe it, like a walkthrough or something, and you’ll have to use your imagination for the rest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each year, there is an offering. Something to appease the monster lurking behind the walls.
> 
> All gods must have the proper sacrifices, after all – and so must the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Some things to keep in mind before we begin:**
> 
>   * The following story (if this can even properly be called a story) is a combination of in-game text, descriptions of what you will see/do, and my own commentary. It’s not always going to be explicitly stated which is which, but I tried to make it at least somewhat consistent.
>   * The format of the game is that of an RPG of sorts, or perhaps one of those kinetic/visual novel adventures. There’s a sort of choose-your-own storyline thing going on; therefore, the choices you make will affect you, the plot, the NPCs, and so on.
>   * The first arc of the story (Days 0–1) will follow the format laid out in Petals Fallen. Once you enter the Riddle House, it will more closely resemble Kisses Cursed. (But you have to get to the house first, of course.)
> 


## Kisses Cursed: The House on the Hill

###  **> > NEW GAME**

Upon selecting **New Game** , you jump straight into a cutscene, complete with mildly sad/creepy music that calls to mind the prologue from the Disney movie.

THE RIDDLE HOUSE fades into view, looking suitably dark and imposing in the light of the full moon. The camera lingers here for a few seconds, and you would swear you saw a shadow through one of the windows. Zoom out, past the closed gates, and the image fades slightly to make way for the introduction scrolling up the screen:

> The town of Little Hangleton is cursed, and it has been this way for as long as anyone can remember. No one can enter, and no one can leave, for leaving is death.
> 
> Winter reigns for half the year, swallowing up what days and light the town might otherwise receive. Autumn and spring come too, but always bleak, always grey and rainy.
> 
> There is no summer.
> 
> But the hill, and the house that sits upon it, is at the centre of the curse. As dark and gloomy as Little Hangleton might be, it is never as dark as the hill. Nothing could beat the living shadows devouring the Riddle House, especially at night.
> 
> Each year, there is an offering. A sacrifice. On the first day of spring, all the villagers gather to watch in silence as the Mayor selects the name of the next victim. That person will enter the gates, and never be seen again.
> 
> At least, not whole.
> 
> No one knows what lies within the Riddle House, but there are plenty of rumours. Sometimes, days or even weeks after the gates creak shut, the villagers will find the grisly remains of the previous offerings: eyes … fingers … soulless bodies walking back out.
> 
> No hearts, though. They say the house hides a monster, who steals the hearts for his own. Or maybe he just eats them. Dozens of people have been sacrificed, and they have all vanished or died.
> 
> But there is always hope. If this is a curse and not just the condemning tyranny of a monster … then maybe, maybe it could be lifted.

The introduction is replaced by the game's title, written in elegant calligraphy: _Kisses Cursed_. A few seconds later, a blocky subtitle appears underneath: The House on the Hill.

The music swells to a crescendo, then fades into background noise as the cutscene comes to an end.

* * *

### CHARACTER CREATION

A strip of aged parchment unfurls itself across the screen, and you are prompted for your name.

In addition to choosing your name, you can also customize your appearance.

**> > CONFIRM**

The menu vanishes under a shower of rose petals, to be replaced by another cutscene.

* * *

An overshot view of LITTLE HANGLETON at dawn. In the distance is a long path stretching from the gates of THE RIDDLE HOUSE down to the central square of the town. As the camera pans across the deserted streets, you can see the boundary forest and river. The focus shifts to the pub, whose sign creaks in the wind. The door of THE HANGED MAN is open, spilling flickering candlelight into the street. It is clear that the whole town is present.

The Mayor, Lucius Malfoy, is silhouetted against the wall of the pub. He can be seen reaching into a large crystal bowl and pulling out one of the small pieces of parchment within. He clears his throat before announcing the name.

It’s yours. _(Obviously.)_

As the townspeople murmur to each other in a mix of dismayed sympathy and suppressed relief, the camera switches to a close-up shot of the Mayor, who is staring directly at you.

MALFOY: You have twenty-four hours to settle your affairs and gather what belongings you may wish to take. Present yourself outside this pub no later than one hour past sunrise. If by mid-morning tomorrow you still have not shown up, we will search you out and take you to the Riddle House by force. I trust I do not need to explain the consequences to yourself and to this village should you fail to arrive at the proper time?

You: No, sir.

MALFOY: Good. We shall see you tomorrow.

(Visual fades out. End cutscene.)


	2. Interface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UI is not just a fancy border, although it does, in fact, have a fancy border.

###  _Day 0, Sunrise_

(brief sunrise animation overlaid with the words **Day 0** )

* * *

You gain control of your character here, and perhaps you take this time to look at the interface:

Overall, it is fairly uncluttered. The corner elements are thinly framed in shades of bronze, with minimal decoration that evokes antique metalwork and culminates in the motif of a small, solitary rose in full bloom.

In the upper left corner of the screen is an image of your character in a three-quarter view (facing right). Beside the avatar is your character's name and status, which is currently limited to a gauge for Health. You start at **100** , or full health. (0 Health is, of course, **Game Over**.)

There is a clock of sorts in the top right, but it only shows Sunrise and Sunset. The distinction between day and night is marked by a subtle shift in colour. The clock's single hand is currently pointing directly left, to Sunrise. To the left of the clock are the words: Day 0.

Underneath is a button with the word **Sleep** on it. Clicking this brings up several choices. The first option is to sleep until Sunrise/Sunset, but below this, you can also choose the amount of time in hourly increments. 8 hours is the default, but you can increase/decrease it using the arrows on the sides.

The bottom left holds several empty Inventory slots. You can hold up to 3 items.

The lower right corner has nothing. _(For now.)_

* * *

Clicking on your avatar brings up the **Menu**. Much of the menu is blank or greyed out, but there are a few visible sections:

As this is the start of the game, you currently have no **Skills**.

 **Favour** shows how you are perceived by others. The only Favour gauge currently visible is that of LITTLE HANGLETON:

  * **NEUTRAL –**  You are a resident of the town, after all, but you’re nothing too special right now.



It’s probably a good idea to occasionally **Save** your progress.

There’s also the ubiquitous **Options** screen that allows you to change some settings like **Music** and **Sound**. You can also choose not to show the Sunrise/Sunset animations.

Other than that, the Menu is pretty dull right now. Let’s go back to the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these first few chapters were fairly short/uneventful, and I apologize for that. I'm in the process of transferring this from tumblr, but the tumblr version (aside from having a slightly different format) is very much a first draft. Therefore, I decided to break the chapters up when I posted them here, so that there are more clearly defined sections and so that I can refine the text.
> 
> Speaking of which, if anyone has an opinion as to whether they prefer the style of writing I used on tumblr, or this one, please do let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> The KC RPG is still in development, and I will not be posting chapters until I believe that they are as final as I can make them. If you want to jump ahead in the story (into the realm of bug-infested waters and floating ideas) feel free to visit me on tumblr, where I will be tagging everything game-related with [Kisses Cursed: The Game](https://lydia-theda.tumblr.com/tagged/kisses-cursed%3A-the-game).
> 
> I gladly welcome questions/comments/suggestions about this "game". Consider it an open beta.


End file.
